Never Knowing Until You Know
by darknozomi
Summary: Okay i don't really know what alse to write. So please send me some ideas cause i'm really lost! Help!


It's been a week already and we haven't been on witch hunt and I'm so bored, oh well I guess theirs nothing to do but to keep on day dreaming. Oh yeah I forgot in case you didn't know I'm Robin Sena I'm 18 years old and work for the STN.J I have a partner name Amon. To tell you the truth I don't need a job I'm actually rich before my parents die they left me every thing they had I know it's sad but I was young I don't really have any memories of them and that's what gets me sad. They were killed in a car existent when I was five years old. It does get me sad and everything that's why I always avoid the subject anyways I don't think any one would care about my poor orphan self, at this point nobody shows that they actually care of my loneliness that's the reason I work to keep myself busy. "Robin," 

I look up and met the eyes of my cold partner after a minute of I contact I looked away with a blush on my face and I hate it when it happens why can't I control my blush when his around? I mean we been working together for almost three years and still I feel something for him that I know he doesn't feel for me. The feeling I been tiring to get of my heart scenes I first met him, I really did though it was a crush but now I found out it's something more then I expected. And its getting harder to work with him around cause my feeling some how keep getting stronger and I'm sacred their going to get in the way of us.  
"yes, what is it Amon?" I answer looking up. I think I saw Amon grinning when I turn away I guess it was just me and plus why would he look at me I mean……..I heard Amon clear his throat breaking my though just like a hammer hitting a nail how harsh, "we have to go check out a case," he said just walking away not looking back at me to see if I would fallow. How I wish that one day he would actually make a conversation with me oh well I guess it's never going to happen. Even though I'll keep wishing that one day he'll like me just the way I like him not just as a partner. I got up and suddenly the world spin I grab my chair for balance and waited a bit before I let go of the chair and ran a little to catch up to Amon.

When I finally catched up to him he was inside his car already. Walking to the car I shivered I had forgotten my coat inside but I couldn't just make him wait more than I already made him, finally I got inside his car without any words he turn up the heater and of we went. For some reason I wasn't feeling good today I felt light headed and out of it, but I guess it's my job. And anyways if I tell Amon that I'm feeling sick he would just think I'm a stupid little girl which I'm not. After a while I stared to feel a big head ache and every thing was moving, and suddenly the world went black.

"Robin, Robin, Robin wake up!" I slowly open my eyes at the sound of a deep voice. When the world Finally stopped spinning the first person I saw holding a cup of water was Amon I wonder if it was just me but he seem worry. "Amon? What happened?" I asked while I took the cup his hand was standing out to me and drinking from it. "you have a fever. Plus you forgot your coat, and when we where half way to the hunt you blacked out." And all I could seem to do is look at every thing ales expect him trying to avoided his intense gaze and it's when I finally realize that I was back at the stn.j. "why didn't you tell me that you felt sick I could have taken you home?" my mouth just moved but no sound would come out of it and all I did was stay silent let him think I'm a little scared girl hiding from her dad. there was only one word to descried me and that was a coward. And any ways I knew that what ever I said won't matter. a part of me knew that tomorrow I will be ignore again this will be like it never happened. After a while of silence he just walked of.

I felt like a big fool, after working with him for almost three years you expect us to get closer right? I mean in away we have gotten closer I know all his moves and he knows mine we always know when to work together. Out on witch hunting we have this silent language that no one knows but out of work he just pushes himself away from me and I can't stop him. We may be the best hunters but we aren't the best of friends even if deep inside he has feelings for me like as I do for him I know he will never let them come out and how it hurts to know the truth that nothing will ever happen between us and even though his eight years older than me I don't care. I got up and got my things making sure I got my coat before I forgot it again I said bye to Michael, and went out the door.

Outside it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be and I felt a lot better so I decide to go to hanry's two blocks from hear. When I finally arrived to henrys I saw that their where having a karaoke night so I though I would stick around to watch them sing, so I took a sit right in the front of the stage. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turn and smiled at the person in front of me it was Harry I stud up and hugged him. "how are you child?" I smiled aging for him. He is like my step father he always takes care of me. His a good man and the owner of the place. " I'm just fine Harry thank you for asking, so who's going to sing tonight? " I ask sitting back down. "there aren't much people singing up to sing so today is going to be slow," he answer me with a sigh oh man how come I have to be so weak with Harry but I had to do something I don't like seeing him sad. I know I'll regret this but oh well "so how about if I sing? I mean I'm not very good but I could try." he looked at me like I was the answer to his problems which I kind of was and the next thing I heard was that's wonderful! And I was on stage about to sing Avirl lavigne Things I'll Never Say.

I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red My searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it yeah.

If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you……away…….  
Be with you every night Am I squeezing you to tight If I could say what I wan to see I want to see you go down ………on one knee….  
Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing My life away But this things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time What use is it to you what's on my mind If it ain't going out were not going any we're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care

Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know your worth it!

If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you……away…….  
Be with you every night Am I squeezing you to tight If I could say what I wan to see I want to see you go down ………on one knee….  
Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing My life away But this things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue These words keep slipping away I stutter I stubble like I've got nothing to say Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know your worth it Your worth it yeah!

A/N OKAY SO PLEASE TELL HOW IT WAS AND PLEASE BE NICE!


End file.
